


All Aboard the Ironmage

by Tra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tra/pseuds/Tra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Bend Around the Wind by Scallaya<br/>Loki, Tony, Drongo, Bee  and Juyu in the Ironmage and a poem inspired by Scallaya's use of words like pretty-pretty and very-very.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beautiful work. Really, it is something else. I was inspired by other fanart on there, so I had to pitch in. I made this using Pixie Scene from azealasdolls.com</p>
  <p>They're in various states. Loki is in his full battle regalia.<br/>Tony is in his armor's half pulled out state to show the pretty-pretty crystals. He's got his alyndor DNI thing on and just about ready to go.<br/>Drongo needed more to wear than just pants like I was originally going to give him. This means that he got heavy-looking boots because I don't think you said he was barefoot and the jacket Loki got for him on wherever-it-was-that-cold-place. I'm sad I couldn't give him better tattoos because from what I remember of Sakaar=great tattoos. (CAIERA!)<br/>Bee is wearing an oversized tank top as a dress. She's got an axe, a disinterested look in her eyes, and random wings from when her and Juyu were flying for the Mark Phoenix' test flight. The fur is the most I could give her without it looking funny, but is a reference to the cold-cold place.<br/>Lastly, Juyu, has wings as well, but I figure these would be from the first time they flew, when Tony was still sans-flying armor, or possibly armor at all, I can't quite recall. (lolz, teh rhymes) I gave her subtle colors, because although she had clothes bought in her size, I can't imagine her wanting to be ostentatious. Thus, she grabbed brown clothes, since they fit in relatively everywhere, right? Also, I think Stark will make her some armor because she isn't that great of a fighter.<br/></p>
</div>And now here's Hatchet, who I can't freaking believe I lfet out and never thought to add before?! but finally did thanks to reglisse71 on Deviantart *squeals* Thank for looking at my art and encouraging me to complete the set!<br/>This one is for you. ^.^<br/>
    </blockquote>





	All Aboard the Ironmage

**Author's Note:**

> For Bend Around the Wind by Scallaya  
> Loki, Tony, Drongo, Bee  and Juyu in the Ironmage and a poem inspired by Scallaya's use of words like pretty-pretty and very-very.
> 
>  
> 
> Beautiful work. Really, it is something else. I was inspired by other fanart on there, so I had to pitch in. I made this using Pixie Scene from azealasdolls.com
> 
> They're in various states. Loki is in his full battle regalia.  
> Tony is in his armor's half pulled out state to show the pretty-pretty crystals. He's got his alyndor DNI thing on and just about ready to go.  
> Drongo needed more to wear than just pants like I was originally going to give him. This means that he got heavy-looking boots because I don't think you said he was barefoot and the jacket Loki got for him on wherever-it-was-that-cold-place. I'm sad I couldn't give him better tattoos because from what I remember of Sakaar=great tattoos. (CAIERA!)  
> Bee is wearing an oversized tank top as a dress. She's got an axe, a disinterested look in her eyes, and random wings from when her and Juyu were flying for the Mark Phoenix' test flight. The fur is the most I could give her without it looking funny, but is a reference to the cold-cold place.  
> Lastly, Juyu, has wings as well, but I figure these would be from the first time they flew, when Tony was still sans-flying armor, or possibly armor at all, I can't quite recall. (lolz, teh rhymes) I gave her subtle colors, because although she had clothes bought in her size, I can't imagine her wanting to be ostentatious. Thus, she grabbed brown clothes, since they fit in relatively everywhere, right? Also, I think Stark will make her some armor because she isn't that great of a fighter.  
> 
> 
> And now here's Hatchet, who I can't freaking believe I lfet out and never thought to add before?! but finally did thanks to reglisse71 on Deviantart *squeals* Thank for looking at my art and encouraging me to complete the set!  
> This one is for you. ^.^  
> 

  
Loki is such a pretty little picture.  
Natasha is such a pretty little girl.  
Clint is such a pretty little bird.  
Loki looks down on their pretty little world.  
Thor is such a pretty little dream.  
Tony is such a pretty little spark.  
Loki looks down on their pretty little world.  
Steve is such a pretty little toy.  
Bruce is such a pretty little void.  
Loki doesn’t feel very pretty anymore.  
He’s going to take over their world.


End file.
